


Nie jestem tchórzem

by Tokomi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Charles Lee pisze list do swojej niespełnionej miłości, George'a Washingtona.Akurat na walentynkowy nastrój <3





	Nie jestem tchórzem

Drogi George'u,

pamiętasz jeszcze dzień, w którym do ciebie przyszedłem, by powiedzieć, że cię kocham? Wyśmiałeś mnie, zarzekając się, że jesteś hetero, ale znałem prawdę. Inaczej w życiu nie zdobyłbym się na odwagę, żeby wyznać miłość, ale o tym to chyba wiesz, bo w końcu nazwałeś mnie nieraz "pierdolonym tchórzem".

Złamałeś mi serce. No cóż, zrozumiałem, wybaczyłem, zdarza się, tak? Udawałbym, że nic się nie stało, nie byłoby tematu. Ale nie. Wiedząc, że mam do ciebie słabość, zaproponowałeś mi awans. I to na generała. Na Twoją prawą rękę. Byłbym bliżej ciebie niż w najbardziej śmiałych snach. Ale oczywiście nic za darmo. Chciałeś, żebym dał ci dupy. Wiesz, byłem tak szczęśliwy, czułem się, jakbym złapał Pana Boga za nogi, że nie wyczułem w tym nic podejrzanego. Liczył się tylko fakt, że mnie chcesz. 

Ale potem przyszła bitwa o Monmouth. Myślisz, że czemu ciągle chciałem się wycofywać i uciekać? Bałem się o życie, to prawda, ale jeszcze bardziej bałem się o Ciebie. Codziennie miałem koszmary o tym, jak giniesz, a ja trzymam Cię w ramionach, kompletnie bezsilny. Patrzyłem, jak wydajesz brawurowe rozkazy i przestałem myśleć racjonalnie. Chciałem tylko Cię ochronić, uratować. Ale kiedy przyszło do walki, kiedy gruchnęły brytyjskie armaty - puściły mi nerwy. Nie mogłem oddychać, nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, w końcu upadłem w błoto, zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej, sparaliżowany atakiem paniki. Mogłem tylko patrzeć na Ciebie, stojącego dumnie mimo deszczu. Spodziewałem się pomocy, liczyłem na minimum empatii i cień zrozumienia, ale nie. Odsunąłeś mnie nogą z rozczarowaniem i obrzydzeniem, jakbym był trupem wroga i odszedłeś, by zająć się wojskiem, nawet nikogo do mnie nie przysyłając. Dopiero po jakimś czasie jeden z żołnierzy, którego próbowałem złapać za łydkę, zlitował się nade mną.

Po bitwie wpadłem do Ciebie, wrzeszcząc ze wściekłości. Dostałem jeszcze większy opieprz, wytknąłeś mi każdy błąd, wyzwałeś od ciot. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że cały ten awans był tylko po to, żeby mnie wykorzystać. Nie zaprzeczę, sam wszedłem Ci do łóżka, ale nie musiałeś dawać mi fałszywej nadziei, że Ci na mnie w jakikolwiek sposób zależy.

Dziwisz się, że po wszystkim zdecydowałem się zemścić, psując Ci reputację? Oczywiście znaleźli się tacy, dla których byłeś perfekcyjny, wzór wszelkich cnót i świętości. Zaraz ten cały Hamilton zaczął Cię bronić, ale w końcu został sekundantem, a ja zostałem wyzwany na pojedynek przez Johna Laurensa. Chociaż wtedy to nazwisko nie znaczyło dla mnie nic. Nie chciałem walczyć, bałem się śmierci, ale żyłem myślą, że jeśli wygram ten pojedynek, to uznasz, że nie jestem tchórzem i może mnie zechcesz. 

Dzień przed pojedynkiem, pijąc w knajpie, pozbyłem się ostatnich wątpliwości. W końcu w najgorszym wypadku mogłem tylko zginąć, a skoro nie mogłem mieć Ciebie, a moja kariera w armii upadła, to moje życie i tak nie miało większego znaczenia. 

Jednak kiedy stanąłem na polu walki, znów pojawiły się te znajome duszności. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, nie pomagał fakt, że usłyszałem Hamiltona, kiedy radził Laurensowi, by ten nie odrzucał swojej szansy. Byłem pewien, że chodzi o to, by mnie zabić. Sam najchętniej rozwaliłbym mu wtedy głowę, mimo że nie było to nic osobistego. Chodziło tylko o Ciebie.

Zaczęło się odliczanie. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Szedłem na pozór spokojnie, ale miałem wrażenie, że moje nogi idą same, że jestem kompletnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem. Zamknąłem oczy na sekundę. I tak już było za późno by się wycofać. Dziewięć, dziesięć... I oto zatrzymał się czas. Z jakiegoś powodu liczyłem, że usłyszę "jedenaście". Oto stałem twarzą twarz z Laurensem, moim wrogiem, który nawet nie był moim wrogiem, po prostu stanął w obronie człowieka, którego pewnie nawet nie znał tak dobrze. Przecież gdybym ja sam miesiąc wcześniej usłyszał złe słowo o Tobie, złapałbym bez wahania za rewolwer. Teraz jednak stałem z pistoletem wymierzonym w Laurensa. Z tej odległości trafiłbym go, nawet mimo tak drżącej ręki. Ale nie mogłem nacisnąć spustu. Nie umiałem poruszyć palcem. Dalej patrzyłem Laurensowi w oczy, sparaliżowany. Coś w moim spojrzeniu musiało go zaskoczyć. Miał mnie jak na dłoni, wiem o tym. Czekałem na śmierć. A jednak dostrzegłem, jak przez moment się waha, po czym lufa jego pistoletu minimalnie się obniża.

Strzał.

Impet rzucił mnie na kolana, wiedziałem, że trafił, ale nawet nie umiałem sprecyzować gdzie. Po chwili przyszedł ból, większy niż jakiego kiedykolwiek zaznałem. A potem została tylko ciemność.

Jak się potem dowiedziałem, zwyczajnie zemdlałem. Wtedy jednak byłem przekonany, że umieram. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się ze mną działo aż do momentu, gdy powoli otworzyłem sklejone powieki i zobaczyłem sufit oraz kawałek ściany. Leżałem w łóżku we własnej sypialni. Jednak większym zaskoczeniem było zobaczenie kogoś drzemiącego na krześle obok. Ostatnia osoba, którą spodziewałbym się tu zastać. Laurens.

Z gardła wyrwało mi się syknięcie, kiedy spróbowałem się poruszyć i całe moje ciało przeszedł ból. Powoli docierały do mnie wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Bitwa. Noc w knajpie. Pojedynek. Zaraz obudził się Laurens i wyjaśnił, że kiedy dowiedział się, że nie mam nikogo, kto by się mną teraz zajął, sam zaoferował pomoc.

Przychodził codziennie, zmieniał opatrunki, mył mnie, przynosił jedzenie. Siedział i słuchał, jak narzekam na Ciebie, chociaż okazało się, że trochę dowiedział się tuż po pojedynku. Mimo że obiecałem sobie przestać tak łatwo ufać ludziom, opowiedziałem mu całą moją czy też naszą historię. Zresztą i tak nie miałem nic do stracenia. On mnie zrozumiał, pomógł poradzić sobie z atakami paniki. Nigdy nie wyśmiał, nie olał i nie bagatelizował moich problemów.

Raz spytał, czy wybaczę mu postrzelenie. Zażartowałem, że nie, ale zanim zdążyłem wyjaśnić, że ani przez chwilę nie żywiłem do niego urazy, nachylił się nade mną, a jego usta delikatnie musnęły moje wargi. Kompletnie zaskoczony, nie zareagowałem, dopóki Laurens nie odsunął się ze smutkiem w oczach. Wyciągnąłem rękę i przyciągnąłem go za kark do kolejnego pocałunku. Po chwili zimna kropla spadła mi na policzek. Wyznał, że mnie kocha, ale że prosi jedynie o wybaczenie. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że przez całe życie nikt nie zrobił dla mnie więcej niż Laurens. I że zakochałem się w tym człowieku. Od tego czasu jesteśmy razem i jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

Po co Ci piszę to wszystko? Bo nawet jeśli jesteś dupkiem, to paradoksalnie dzięki Tobie znalazłem miłość życia. Mam cichą nadzieję, że kiedy będziesz umierał w samotności (czego Ci serdecznie życzę), przypomnisz sobie o tym liście i będziesz żałować, że mnie wykorzystałeś. Kiedyś zrobiłbym dla Ciebie wszystko. Teraz tylko Cię nienawidzę.

(Już nie) Twój  
Charles Lee

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nie jesteś tchórzem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910619) by [Kissa_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/pseuds/Kissa_of_mischief)




End file.
